Haunted
by Heyitsokay
Summary: An Ezria Story. It sets right after the first season . Aria can't handle everything with A and doesn't want anyone to worry. Although she needs help, she doesn't say anything to anybody. WARNING: Self harm, A little bit of swearing, and maybe some 'other M things ' *wink* in later chapters.


**A/N: Hi guys! I usually don't write PLL, I only read, but I still can't get the thought of Ezra being A out of my head, so I thought I could pay a little visit to fantasy land. I am in fact caught up with the series, so this is me being bored because the Halloween episode isn't here yet. It's like before we knew Ezra was A, and Ezra is definitely not going to be A in my story. Whatsoever, I like the idea of Ezra being A, like him being a psycho or something, that'd be cool. I'm a huge Ezria and Spoby shipper :). My tumblr is: dreamsbecamenightmares.**

**YAY. I hope you enjoy. :)**

_Chapter 1_

I looked in the mirror, I hadn't bothered to put on some make up this morning. I looked tired, no not tired, _exhausted. _And I was. I was emotionally drained, and it sucked. My thoughts kept wandering to what happened the night before, in the bell tower. The fear on Spencer's face. The thought that we had almost lost her, made me shiver. If A hadn't saved her, one of my best friends - the other half of Sparia, would be gone right now.

A tear slowly made its way down my cheek as my thoughts wandered of to Ezra. It felt as if I hadn't seen him in ages, I had seen him the night before though. I felt betrayed that he didn't tell me about Jackie. It hurt. Another tear streamed down my face. _I'm so tired of being weak. _

__I made my way over to my bed, and curled up into a ball. My body shocked as I buried my face into my pillow and started crying. I wanted the pain to dissapear, and if it didn't, I wanted myself to dissapear. I pulled the sheets over my head as I slowly calmed down. I closed my eyes, and fell into a long sleep.

* * *

I sat up, as I opened my eyes. I looked at my alarm. 3 AM. I let out a breath, I didn't know I was holding. _It was just a dream. _It felt so real, how Ian was trying to kill me, instead of Spencer. I wanted to close my eyes, but everytime I did, I saw Ian's face, so I stayed up. Silently sobbing.

* * *

I walked over to my closet and decided what to wear. Black leather pants with an emerald coloured oversized sweater, black suede 4.5 inch peeptoes, big golden earrings, and lots of golden rings on my fingers. Then I put on some make up: naturally brown smokey eyes, concealer to cover the bags under my eyes, and darker red lipstick.

I didn't want to go to school, but I had to. I actually just wanted to curl up in a ball, and cry and sleep, but I had to appear strong. I would feel even worse if anyone was worried about me.

I walked into the kitchen to see my dad making breakfast. "Good morning." I said in the fakest cheeriest voice I could handle. I saw my dad's head pop up to where I stood. He smiled gently at me.

"Good morning, baby girl. Are you alright?" He asked me, in a concerned voice. _Sigh. _Why couldn't he just let it go.

"Of course", I said, "Why wouldn't I be?" The same cheery voice again. I had gotten used to lying to my parents in the past year and a half, it wasn't that hard. My dad looked a little startled.

"Uhm, you know, with what happened the other night?" He said hesitant. _Why can't he just shut up. _

_"_I'm fine dad, really." I hoped I was convincing, but I guess I was because his expression softened.

* * *

I arrived at the high school, I hadn't even bothered to eat breakfast, I told my dad I would grab some on my way to school. I saw Hanna as soon as I got out of my car.

"Hanna!" I shouted. Everyone's heads turned towards me, including Hanna's. I made my way over to her, as I reminded myself to keep my fake smile plastered on my face. "Hey Aria!"

I didn't really feel well. Dizzy. My head was pounding. I usually don't have migraines or something, so it was weird. I didn't feel like going to first period, but I had to. Nobody could notice I didn't feel well. So I pretended, and kept pretending.

We made our way over to Ezra's class and sat down next to eachother. Hanna kept talking about some shoes while I just smiled at her and nodded. I grabbed my books and my diary and set them on my form. I opened my diary and started writing. I soon enough zoned out. A deep voice brought me back to reality.

"Hello Class." It was Ezra. I looked up and I saw him looking at me, a worried expression on his face. I smiled reassuringly at him. Enucleating that everything was okay. That I was fine. And if I told myself enough, I would soon believe it myself. Class was over soon, it was good to be distracted for once.

When I walked trough the hallways I could feel the whispers floating around. Everyone was looking at me. Why couldn't I just be invisible? I dragged myself to the next class, and to the next, until class was over. After that, I had a session with my friends, and some shrink. I didn't feel like going. Hanna made it clear that she didn't feel like going either, when she came almost an hour late. The therapy session was horrible. I wanted to tell dr. Sullivan about A so badly, but I couldn't, and it sucked. I've got so much to lose, Ezra's got so much to lose. Why was A even doing this.

* * *

When I came home, my mom and dad were waiting for me, and told me that I can't see my friends anymore. That we need to spend some fucking time apart.

I walked to the kitchen after hearing the news, before grabbing a carrot and eating it. It was the first thing I'd eaten that day, but I wasn't hungry. I felt more like throwing up than like eating. I went to my room and laid down on my bed. I couldn't sleep, so I started to read.

After an hour I decided I needed a shower. As I was shaving my legs, I accidently cut myself. My red blood dripped down my leg. The weird thing is that it didn't hurt. It felt good.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, I don't know if it's really bad or something, so tell me if it is, give me tips, help me. XOXO**


End file.
